Bonds of Innocence
by Iarrod
Summary: When a young soul was lost in Soul Society, she found herself depending on the most unlikely figure in that world, Kuchiki Byakuya.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!! It's been a long time since I posted up a fanfic on here so here's one. This will be the first time I'm mixing Japanese and English, I hope this will turn out ok. If you guys found any mistakes, please let me know! Thanks!

By the way, this fic as about brotherly and sisterly love ;

**Bond of Innocence**

Chapter 1

It begun just like any other mornings in Sereitei at dawn, the orange red sun would reveal itself after hiding for hours behind the mountains. However, the peaceful Sereitei was brought to a halt when an unknown soul entered without a pass.

"Oi, gaki(1)!" a shinigami shouted at the timid little girl who clutched her flute tightly in her small fists. "Get out of here! This is not your playground!"

"Demo(2)…" the girl said softly, "That o-jii-san(3) told me to come here."

"O-jii-san!? Who!?" they demanded.

"Genryuusai-dono(4)!" some exclaimed and made way for the elderly captain to pass.

"O-jii-san!" the little girl brightened up at the sight of the familiar figure whom she met yesterday. "Gomen nasai(5)," she apologized, "I must have made a ruckus."

"Not at all!" the commander-general waved her apology away, "I forgot to tell them you are coming. It's partly my fault. Come with me."

"Hai(6)" the girl answered and followed him into Sereitei. A few shinigami officers followed behind her while some walked in front of her. They would throw occasional glance at her which made her nervous.

She tucked her chin on her chest as they walked. She knew she was new to this world. When she woke up one day, she was alone and was surrounded by forest. It took her days to find her way out of the thick forest and she was lucky that she did not meet any other beings in the forest.

As soon as she stepped into the nearest town in Rukongai, the residents peered at her as if she was an omen. She wandered in the town for a moment before bumping into an old man. He smiled as he helped her up and invited her to stay in Sereitei. She didn't know who else to turn to and she knew she could trust this man who offered his help.

He told her that he will look into the rules and regulation about her entrance and asked her to wait at the gate tomorrow morning. Being new to this world, she did not realize that she had stepped into the gate until it was too late. Alarms were raised and she had a katana pointed at her.

"O-jii-san," she called as they walked, "Where are we going?"

"I'll bring you to meet your new family," he replied.

"Family?" her eyes gleamed of an unspoken happiness.

"Yes," the old man said, "We need you to be in your best. We'll have someone get you cleaned when we get to my place."

"Hai," she replied.

As soon as they entered a large building, which the girl assumed to be the elderly man's home, two maids escorted her away. As the sun shone brightly in the morning sky, the girl found herself back in her cleaned clothes. She walked to the mirror and took a look at herself.

She saw that she was wearing a pink kimono(7) with white cherry blossom petals about the hem and a yellow obi(8) with orange swirling patterns. The maids had retied her hair the way she had worn it which was in two pigtails on each side of her head. Her tied black hair reached past her shoulders in a naturally straight state.

"Please, follow us," one of the maids said and the girl followed with a contagious smile as her wooden slippers clicked on the cement floor.

"Ah, here she is," she heard the old man's voice as she entered a large room. She looked up at the kind face and realized that there was another man in the room. He was tall with fair complexion and dark hair. As both the girl and the new stranger locked eyes, she felt terrified of him yet at the same time she felt happy.

"Kuchiki-taichou(9), she'll be your sister from now on," Genryuusai tapped on the girl's shoulder with a smile.

"Sir, why is it me?" she heard him asked and she knew that he didn't want her.

"You are the most capable," the elderly captain replied. The girl looked away and stared at the wooden floor below her feet.

"I understand," her new brother complied.

"Go on, little girl," Genryuusai gave the girl a push on her back and she took a step towards Byakuya, who turned to leave. The girl hastened her tiny steps and followed her new brother. She walked a step behind him with her head to her chest and her eyes catching the flapping white captain robe. As they walked further down the road, the white guide would disappear from her sight and she had to jog to catch it back.

"Are(10)? Who's this?" the girl almost bumped into her brother as she was concentrated on catching her guide with her eyes. She looked up at the new stranger and clutched her brother's robe in fear. He had flaming red hair and black tattoos on his forehead, which looked very unusual to the girl. However, she realized that he wore clothes quite similar to her brother's without the white cape.

"Kawaii na(11)!" he continued as he crouched to her height, "Konnichiwa(12)!" The girl turned her head from him and hid her face. "Are…Why is she scared of me?" he asked himself.

"Renji," she heard her brother's deep voice, "Don't forget that I'm here as well."

"Sumimasen(13), Taichou," he stood up and asked, "Who's she?"

"A sister," the girl brightened up at the statement that her brother said.

"Eehhh…" Renji whistled, "A little Kuchiki huh?"

"Enough," Byakuya's voice became stern, "Get back to the office while I send her back."

"Hai!" Renji bowed and left.

"O-nii-chan(14)," the girl called softly and looked up. Byakuya met her gaze and realized for the first time that his younger sister had magnificent eyes. Her right eye was the colour of emeralds and her left, of sapphires.

"Let go," he ordered as he shook the colour of her eyes from his mind. The girl complied and released her hold on his robe. "You'll call me Nii-sama(15) from now on. Do you understand?" he said sternly.

"Hai, Byakuya-nii-sama," the girl answered with her head to her chest.

"I will not tolerate any misbehaviour in my house," Byakuya warned, "Be sure you behave like a Kuchiki should."

"Hai, Ni-sama," she repeated. She followed her brother as he bid and once again tried to maintain the white guide within her sight.

"Nii-sama," a female greeted and the girl's head snapped up. She saw a young woman in front of them, her dark blue eyes looking between her and her brother. She liked the way the woman's short shoulder length hair curled upwards at the end while hers was naturally straight, which she loved.

"She is…?" her new elder sister asked her brother.

"A sister," Byakuya replied, "Take her to the empty room next to yours."

"Hai, Nii-sama," Rukia bowed and Byakuya did not cast both of them a second glance before turning back to his office.

"Byakuya-nii-sama!" the girl ran to his brother and said with a smile, "Thank you for bringing me home."

Byakuya saw her smile and he felt himself warmed up to her gentle aura but he did not show it. Instead he turned away from her and walked away.

"Byakuya-nii-sama doesn't like to be tied down by relationships," her sister tapped the girl on her shoulder, "It's best for us to keep our distance from him."

"Doushite(16)?" she asked innocently, "He's o-nii-chan."

"Come on," Rukia avoided the question she didn't know the answer to, "Let's get inside."

"O-nee-chan(17)," the girl began and Rukia smiled at her.

"It's 'o-nee-sama(18)' or 'Rukia-nee-sama'," she said, "What is your name?"

"Misaki," the girl answered, "I'm Kuchiki Misaki from today onwards!"

"Misaki," Rukia repeated and then she smiled, "I like you, Misaki."

"I like you too, O-nee-sama!" Misaki said as she gave her new sister a hug.

1 gaki – brat

2 demo – but

3 o-jii-san – grandpa/old man

4 dono – a formal title for a lord or superior

5 gomen nasai – I'm sorry

6 hai – yes

7 kimono – female traditional Japanese costume

8 obi – a piece of cloth that is wrapped about the abdomen in a kimono suit

9 taichou – captain

10 are – oh lookie here (or something like it)

11 kawaii na – so cute

12 konnichiwa – hello

13 sumimasen – my apologies

14 o-nii-chan – big brother

15 nii-sama – formal address for "big brother"

16 doushite – why

17 o-nee-chan – big sister

18 o-nee-sama – formal address for "big sister"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bond of Innocence**

Chapter 2

Byakuya returned late that day and his manor was enveloped in darkness and slumber. As he stepped into the West Wing of his manor towards his room, he stopped. He felt an urge to check on his new sister but he tried to dismiss it as he walked further to his room. He stepped into his room and sat before his wife's altar. He spoke silently to her of his day and of their new sister.

He remembered how Hisana was unused to the big room he had for her on her first night. He remembered how she curled up into ball at the corner of the room and slept. She would have slept in that position all night had Byakuya not check up on her. She only managed to sleep on the futon(1) with Byakuya beside her as she fell asleep. After that, he would leave for his own room.

Rukia was different than Hisana. She was able to adapt to her new environment on the first day she came here. He saw how she tried to sleep on her futon when he checked up on her on the first night. Byakuya knew he could depend on her for her own safety. As he remembered the old days, he realized that his new sister might not adapt as well as Rukia.

"You will threaten to kill me if I don't go, won't you?" Byakuya said as he stood up with a faint smile. A figure curled up into a ball on the futon greeted him as he silently slid open the door to his sister's room. He stepped in and saw that her shoulders were exposed to the cold of the night air. He gently lifted the warm blanket to cover her shoulders.

As the clouds gave way to the moon, Byakuya saw the serene face on his new sister as the warmth of the blanket protected her from the cold. Her breathing became even and deep. Slowly, her curled form began to uncurl and she smiled faintly in her sleep. Byakuya smiled at the innocence he saw in her, it almost felt like the innocence Hisana had but his wife looked much wiser than this child.

"Thank you, O-nii-chan," Misaki mumbled softly after she heard the door closed. Byakuya's step faltered as he thought he heard his sister muttered her thanks. He shook his head and discarded it as a voice brought by the cool night wind.

XXXXX

"You're sending Misaki to the Shinigami(2) Academy!?" Renji exclaimed too loud for Byakuya's liking. He cleared his throat at the glare he received from his captain and continued in a more decent tone, "Isn't she too young for the trainings?"

"Training is what schools offer," Byakuya answered, "They will train her well."

"But she can barely lift a katana(3)!" Renji's voice got louder and he received another glare again.

"They do not use katana in trainings," Byakuya began to wonder why he had to answer silly questions from his vice-captain.

"What about the Zanpaktou(4)?" Renji bombarded his captain with another question.

"The time will come for her to have her own," Byakuya began to lose his patience.

"But still–" Renji was cut off by his captain's glare that told him to keep his mouth sealed. Meanwhile, in another section of Sereitei, Misaki began to adapt to her new environment.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!(5)" Misaki bowed to her new classmates and instructor. Murmurs of 'kawaii(6)' and 'she's so young' were heard as Misaki took her place beside a female classmate. She had long raven black hair with a tint of grey to it. She looked almost as old as Rukia but the relation between looks and age were different in Soul Society than on Earth. As soon as their instructor left the room, everyone crowded around Misaki and began bombarding her with questions.

"Alright there," Rin said out loud beside Misaki, "Give her some space. It's scary even for me when everyone started to get closer with complicated questions!"

"Misaki," she continued and Misaki looked up at her, "Just ignore them."

"Daijoubu desu!(7)" Misaki smiled innocently and her classmates, male and female, murmured 'kawaii' unanimously. "Everyone is a friend!" she said and a female classmate couldn't help but hugged the cute little girl.

"Sakamato-san(9)!" Rin tried to break the both of them apart, "You're choking her already!"

"Gomen!(8)" she replied. She had short light brown hair and was had quite an open mind. She continued with a smile, "I'm Yurin."

"I'm Yuuto!" a boy with short blonde hair introduced himself with a smile. His smiled faded when another boy shoved him away. His dark brown hair was a mess and he looked quite wild to Misaki.

"I'm Takashi! Hajimemashite(10)!" he smirked at her. One by one, Misaki's classmates introduced themselves and welcomed Misaki into their community warmly.

"It's time for our Hadou class," Rin announced as she looked at the sun outside their classroom, "Let's go everyone!"

"Conquerors of all, masks of flesh and blood, all of creations, wingbeats, those who controls the name of Man. Infernos and wars, seething over ocean walls, stepping south in advance. Hadou 31 Shakkahou!" Rin chanted and blasted the practice target.

"Sugoi(11)!" Misaki clapped as her classmate return to sit beside her.

"You can do it too!" she said encouragingly. Misaki smiled faintly as she remembered five minutes ago. Her chanting was flawless and her posture was correct but there was no spell cast. She thought about it as they entered their next class.

"I'll not go easy on you, Kuchiki-san," Takashi said as he took his stance with the bamboo sword. Across him, Misaki stood wavering the practice sword ever so slightly in fear.

"Hai(12)," she replied, "Onegai shimasu.(13)" As soon as she finished, her new classmate charged straight at her. Misaki blocked his attack with her bamboo sword but his strength was too much for a seven-year old to handle. She fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Daijoubu desu ka?(14)" he helped her up, "Gomen na.(15)"

"Daijoubu desu," Misaki said with a smile, "Arigatou gozaimasu.(16)"

"Misaki, daijoubu?" Rin asked as they exit the training room. She nodded in reply. "You know, we can always help you with the trainings," she stated. Misaki beamed at her in excitement. Her excitement lasted until she stood before her brother's room. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her presence to be noticed by her brother.

"I heard about today," Byakuya said with his back to Misaki.

"Gomen nasai," she apologized as she sat on her heels facing her brother, "I have dishonoured the family's name."

"Do you have a reason for it?" he asked sternly. Misaki shook a little at the anger she heard in her brother's voice.

"I'm not strong enough," she said softly, "But I'll work harder! I promise! Dakara(17)…" Tear began to flow from her eyes as she rubbed them away, "Dakara…gomen nasai(18)."

"You may retreat," Byakuya said coldly. Misaki bowed to him before she slid close the shoji door(19) to his room.

"O-nii-chan," Misaki said softly as she sat on the wooden floor in front of her room, looking at the garden, "I promise. I'll work harder. I'll do my best."

XXXXX

"Are you ready?" Rin asked their little classmate. Misaki nodded and Yurin stood beside her. They chanted the spell together and aimed their hands at the practice target. As the chant came to an end, a ball of red flame shot out of the older trainees but there was still nothing that from Misaki.

"What's there to practice when she doesn't have reiryoku(20) at all?" she heard whispers from the senior trainees. Misaki became depressed as she stood looking at her small hands.

"Misaki, daijoubu," Yurin assured her, "I don't have my powers when I was your age."

"Un!" Misaki faked a smile at her classmates.

"Misaki-chan!" Takashi waved at her, "Wanna go to the dojo?"

"That's a good idea," Rin said and followed the boy. Misaki and Yurin then followed suit.

"All right! You're set!" Yurin helped Misaki to position her stance, "Get him, girl!" Misaki then charged at Takashi. She swung her practice sword as hard as she could but was blocked by his. Planting her feet firmly in the ground, she stood up to his strength.

"Hey, you're improving," Takashi commented when she did not fall at his strength. Misaki smiled and as swift as a dancer, she spun sideways and Takashi fell at the loss of the strength holding him up. "Ow," he muttered as he rubbed his chin.

"Gomen nasai!" Misaki came beside him, "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"It's nothing, just a scratch," he replied as he wiped the blood off his chin. His little classmate looked at him with worried eyes and he laughed. "It's really alright!" he said and patted her on the head, "Let's continue."

"Gomen nasai," Misaki said softly and touched his scraped chin. As her small fingers touched him, Takashi thought he felt a comfortable warmth much too warm for someone normal to possess.

"Misaki…" both Yurin and Rin gasped. Yuuto, who stood at the door, too froze in his feet at the scene before him. The classmate of theirs who was said to possess no power at all glowed in a gentle yellow aura. Takashi, who was closest to Misaki, saw the innocence intermingled with wisdom and gentleness in her eyes.

"What's going on!?" a senior trainee came into the room and saw the scene. Interrupted by the sudden voice, Misaki's hand left Takashi's chin in a jump. "Aaahhhhhh….." he gaped before running away from the dojo.

"Arigatou!" Takashi said when he realized that his chin had fully healed. Misaki looked at him and cocked her head sideway.

"What did I do?" she asked and she noticed that his chin had healed, "Sugoi! Takashi heals so fast!" The four of her classmates looked at each other and wondered what had gone into her a moment ago. Dismissing it, Takashi just laughed.

XXXXX

"She's late," Byakuya said to himself as the last ray of the sun set behind the mountains. Usually, Misaki would be in front of his room when he returned to tell him about her progress in the academy. He had sent servants to fetch her from her room to him but they replied that she hadn't come back since she went out in the morning.

"Byakuya-nii-sama," he heard Rukia's voice from behind the door.

"What is it?" he asked. He saw Rukia's shadow hesitated before her voice spoke.

"Has Misaki come to you yet?" she asked.

"No," he simply answered in his stern voice. He knew he sounded selfish and arrogant but in his heart he began to worry about his new sister.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you," Rukia bowed and left. Byakuya saw he worried figure walked away and the worry in his heart grew. When he looked out to the night, the moon had risen and he knew that even the ordered Sereitei could be a dangerous place for a girl at night.

He walked down the road and could sense the faint resonating reiatsu(21) of hers. Her location was far but he knew he could get to her in no time. As Byakuya walked, he felt Misaki's reiatsu intensified but as soon as he felt it, it died down once again. This time, it became so weak that Byakuya could no longer sense her exact location. In an instant, Byakuya flash-stepped to the placed he last sensed Misaki.

Stepping lightly on the roofs, he made his way to a secluded garden outside the shinigami academy building. Dropping down onto the moonlit grass, he scanned the surrounding for a sign of his sister. Footsteps were heard running towards him and Byakuya looked up to see two male shinigami trainees.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" they panted as they stopped before him and pointed behind them, "Mi-Misaki is…over there! We'll go get help!"

"Misaki-chan! Hang in there!" Byakuya heard voices calling his sister as he stepped around the corner. The scene before him took him offguard that he stood on the ground, stoned. Lying on the ground was his sister, unconscious and clothes drenched in her own blood. Her face was pale and streaked with thin lines of blood.

"Misaki-sama!" the servants gasped when they saw Byakuya returned home with Misaki in his arms. Byakuya did not heed them as he turned to walk to Misaki's room. Rukia trailed behind her brother as she watched in horror as the blood on the white captain's robe, which was wrapped around Misaki, began to draw a bigger red stain. Rukia opened the door to Misaki's room and laid out the futon before Byakuya gently placed their sister on it.

"What happened, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked but Byakuya was silent. His emotionless eyes were fixed on Misaki's face and he held her small hand in his. Rukia did not notice this small gesture as a shadow loomed behind them.

"Misaki-san's classmates came to me a moment ago and I've come to check on her," a gentle voice said.

"Unohana-taichou!" Rukia greeted with a bow, "I'm sorry to trouble you this late in the night."

"The night had just begun," the female captain smiled as she entered the room. Byakuya's hand released Misaki's as the captain came into his view. She sat across him and looked at the little girl who was adopted by the cold and distant Kuchiki Byakuya.

"They were practicing demon arts earlier," Retsu began to fill them in as she cleaned the blood stains from Misaki's face. "Misaki suddenly forced her spiritual powers into a spell but the spell got out of control and hit the boulder next to her. being the closest to it, she was hit by the shattered pieces of the rock," she continued, "They dissuaded her from training hours earlier but she said she wanted to practice until she could do it. She said she knew she has reiryoku20 too but hers is less than her friends."

"But," Rukia said, "She shouldn't have forced herself."

"Sometimes, one would go to ends to accomplish something," was all Retsu said as she looked at Byakuya, "Her reiatsu is getting weaker."

"I'm leaving her to you, Unohana," Byakuya stood up and left.

"Nii-sama," Rukia called after him. He stopped to listen to her, "Won't you stay?" Byakuya walked away after he had heard what his sister wanted to say. Deep in his heart, he wanted to stay beside Misaki, with Rukia. His pride prohibited him to do so and for once, he hated his own arrogance. He remembered how fragile Misaki felt when he carried her home in his arms. He recognized his feelings then. He remembered having those feelings when he was with Hisana. Both their fragility made them weak and yet their wills were stronger than any steel. He knew then that he must protect Misaki, just as he had protected Hisana before he fell in love with her.

1 futon – Japanese styled mattress

2 shinigami – Death God/Soul Reaper

3 katana – Japanese sword

4 Zanpaktou – Soul Slayer

5 Yoroshiku onegai shimasu – please teach me well

6 kawaii – cute

7 daijoubu desu – it's alright

8 gomen – sorry

9 -san – a suffix to address someone (in this case, it's 'Miss')

10 hajimemashite – nice to meet you

11 sugoi – great

12 hai – yes

13 onegai shimasu – please

14 daijoubu desu ka? – are you alright?

15 gomen na – I'm sorry

16 arigatou gozaimasu – thank you very much

17 dakara – that's why

18 gomen nasai – I'm sorry

19 shoji door – Japanese styled sliding wooden door

20 reiryoku – spiritual power

21 reiatsu – spiritual force

taken directly from the sub-titles from episode 46 by Bleach Society Fansub.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay!! Here's Chapter 3!! Enjoy!!**  
**

**Bond of Innocence**

Chapter 3

As the song of the birds echoed in her ears, Misaki slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around her room. The sound of her door slid open drew her attention. As soon as she saw the figure in front of her, she lowered her head and hid her face from him. Byakuya walked in and sat beside her futon. Both were silent for a long while.

"Gomen nasai(1)," Misaki broke the ice. Byakuya only looked at her as she sniffled.

"You are exempted from the academy as of today," he said, "And you will stay indoors until you have fully recovered."

"But, O-nii-sama(2)…" Misaki turned to him, shocked, "If I don't go to school, I won't be able to become a shinigami(3)!"

"There's no need for you to be one," he said with cold and distant voice.

"Hai(4)," Misaki obeyed, "Gomen nasai."

"That is all," Byakuya said and left the room. Misaki sat on her feet facing the door where he left for a long time. She apologized repeatedly as tears fell on her knees. Misaki was too caught up with her own voice that she didn't realize that Byakuya was still outside her room. He had stopped when he heard an apology and continued on his way but Misaki sniffled and apologized again and again. He stood and clenched his fist. He would had embraced the little girl and assured her that everything was alright if his pride did not get in the way.

"Byakuya-sama," a servant bowed to him, "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing," he answered and walked away from her. An idea crossed his mind and he ordered the servant, "Make arrangements for Misaki's education." He knew it would only fill up her spare time but he hoped it would lessen his guilt of taking her out of the school. It wasn't his decision to put Misaki in the care of the academy but his elder relatives. Even though Byakuya was the head of the family, he knew that they were right as he too had started training from a very young age. It was tradition that every Kuchiki family member must be a shinigami to uphold to the family's honour. However, that tradition had almost cost him his sister's life.

XXXXX

"O-nii-sama made arrangements for my education?" Misaki looked up at Rukia with her innocent eyes. Rukia embraced her little sister without another word when she saw the redness in her eyes.

"It's alright," she assured her, "The tutor will come to the house everyday for a few hours to coach you."

"And O-nee-sama(5) too?" she asked. Rukia shook her head gently.

"I've lived too long to be taught properly," she said, "You are still young and able to learn. Misaki, be a lady Nii-sama will be proud of. Don't be like me, a lowlife such as I will never be loved by Nii-sama."

"O-nee-sama?" Misaki called when Rukia had a far away look in her eyes, "About O-nii-sama…do you hate him?"

"He…never cared for me once since I was adopted," Rukia answered, "I can't say I hate him. At first I thought I would have a brother to depend on, but I ended up depending on myself. He was never there when I needed him. It might be different with you though."

"O-nee-chan," Misaki began, "Don't hate O-nii-chan."

"Sumimasen(6)," a servant interrupted their conversation gently, "The tutor is here."

"Konnichiwa(7)," the woman dressed in a green kimono bowed to both Kuchiki females, "I'm Koishikawa Hitomi."

"Please take good care of Misaki for us, Koishikawa-sensei(8)," Rukia bowed to her and Misaki followed the gesture.

"Hai, I will do my best," she smiled. Her soft brown eyes looked at Misaki and she instantly liked her student.

"Then I'll be on my way," Rukia got up to her feet.

"Iterashiyai!(9)" Misaki told her with a smile.

"Itekimasu(10)," Rukia smiled and walked away.

"Rukia-sama," Hitomi called and Rukia turned back, "Please be careful." Rukia smiled and nodded. Both tutor and student watched as the young shinigami exited the house.

"Hitomi-sensei," Misaki called her new tutor, "Is the outside world dangerous?"

"It is, Misaki-sama," she told her, "But Rukia-sama is strong. She'll be back." She looked at the girl who stood beside her and smiled.

"Misaki-sama, what do you like?" the elder woman with long brown hair asked as they sat down to watch the garden. Misaki thought for a while with a finger to her lips.

"O-nii-sama and O-nee-sama," she answered. Hitomi laughed and shook her head as she explained what she meant. Misaki thought again and at that moment, the wind blew across the garden. The cherry blossom petals were released from the trees and a few of them landed on Misaki's lap. "Wind," she mumbled.

"Pardon?" Hitomi couldn't hear her soft voice.

"The wind," Misaki repeated as she closed her eyes, "It's gentle and it sometimes calmed me down when I feel it on me. Sometimes I could even hear songs as the wind fly past me."

"You're right," she agreed. Hitomi accomplished her purpose for the day and she knew she needed to leave to make preparation for Misaki's lesson tomorrow. "I'll be taking my leave now," she said gently, "I'll see you tomorrow, Misaki-sama."

"Goodbye, Hitomi-sensei!" Misaki stood and bowed to the elder woman as she left. As soon as she left Misaki's sight, she turned back to the wind in the garden and said, "I like O-nii-sama and O-nee-sama."

XXXXX

"You are a natural at this, Misaki-sama," the gentle voice of her tutor praised her. Misaki smiled as she held the wooden flute on her lap.

"It's because Hitomi-sensei taught me well," Misaki blushed. It has been hours since she began learning from her and all her tutor did was praise her. She thought it was due to Hitomi's ability to teach well. In Hitomi's view, however, it was as if Misaki had known how to write and read as well as play the instruments for a long time. Her behaviour and speech was gentle and yet carried a sense or royalty and dignity. Misaki must have been raised well in a noble family but Hitomi did not know of her past.

"Where were you from, Misaki-sama?" she asked and Misaki looked at her.

"I don't know," she answered, "The other servants said I must have died in the real world and got lost in the forest when I first arrived in Soul Society."

"I see," Hitomi mumbled, "You must have been loved when you were still alive."

"I don't know. I can't remember my life before I died," Misaki said honestly. Hitomi's eyes widened at this fact. Those who died came to the world where souls dwell with their memories. It was impossible for Misaki to loose them when she arrived here. Souls without memories of their past, the only answer to it was that they were born in Soul Society.

"Sensei," Misaki called softly. Hitomi smiled at her and waited for her question. "What does it mean by dying?" she asked. The tutor was taken aback by the question and was speechless for a moment.

"To die," Hitomi tried to explain it in an understandable way, "Is to leave everyone that you know."

"We can't see them anymore?" she looked down when her tutor nodded, "But we can't die, right?"

"Souls don't die but there are ways for souls to disappear," she regretted saying it when Misaki began to cry. She embraced the little girl and hushed her tears. "Don't worry, evil people will never succeed in taking souls," she comforted. When she left the Kuchiki House, Misaki was as happy as she was when Hitomi arrived in the morning. She did wonder how a child such as her had so much innocence in her and yet in her eyes, there was hidden wisdom. Misaki knew much more than she realized. Perhaps no one knew of it as she couldn't sort out her knowledge and eventually dismissed them.

Misaki was eager to learn and excel. That alone Hitomi could see in her beautiful eyes. She wasn't a girl who would give up after making a mistake but would learn from her mistakes and never repeat them. Coaching her was like coaching a daughter Hitomi never had. She was sweet and lively, just like a normal child would be. Behind the cheerful face, however, lies a hidden power that no one knew but felt. A gentle aura that had begun to spread since a week ago went unnoticed by everyone in the Soul Society. There was soft and gentle waft in the air that enveloped everyone in its gentleness.

XXXXX

"Kuchiki-taichou(11)," the gentle voiced fifth captain called. Byakuya stopped and turned back to face him. "I heard your sister was wounded in an accident," he sounded worried, "How is she?"

"She's fine," Byakuya answered and walked away coldly.

"My, my," a sly voice said behind Sousuke, "He's still so cold, isn't he, Aizen-taichou?"

"Do you have anything to discuss with me, Ichimaru-taichou?" Sousuke asked without turning to him.

"Nope," he replied with the grin on his face, "I was just passing by, that's all."

"Then I'll take my leave," the fifth captain said and walked away. Gin grinned as he watched his previous captain's back. Words about that captain were left unsaid by the silver haired captain of the third division.

Meanwhile, in a place sealed away from the sight of souls in Soul Society, an uproar rose. Guards and servants scurried all over the place in search for one single person. Officials broke sweat over the lost of that special person from the walls. Worst of all, they never knew when or how that person had vanished or neither did they knew where that person had escaped to.

Calling out that special person's name until their voices had cracked did not work. Running till their feet ached to find her too did not work. Out of all the commotion, only one man stood calmly outside the special person's room. He sighed as he held the letter he had in his hand. He had served that special person, who had vanished, all his life and now he vowed he would help his master.

Since the day of that incident, loads of paper and ink were brought in. He watched silently as his master wrote non-stop around the clock on the papers. The special person sacrificed the time to rest and even for food and scribbled all the knowledge gained onto papers. He knew his master did not manage to write everything down even though the huge library was already full of his master's writings. He found his master unconscious one day on the floor, papers laid scattered about the huge room and the last paper that was written had not ended properly. The special person looked up at him and he knew everything had ended when his master's words pierced into his ears.

_Who are you? _

1 Gomen nasai – I'm sorry

2 O-nii-sama – Big Brother

3 Shinigami – Death God

4 Hai – Yes

5 O-nee-sama – Big Sister

6 Sumimasen – Excuse me

7 Konnichiwa – Hello

8 Sensei - teacher

9 Iterashiyai – Have a safe journey

10 Itekimasu – I'm going now

11 taichou – captain


	4. Chapter 4

:) Chapter 4 is here! Thanks for the reviews!! **  
**

**Bond of Innocence**

Chapter 4

"You once said that this is only temporary," one of the wise-men in Central 46 said.

"Indeed," another agreed, "500 years have passed since then. What have our king been doing?"

"What have you to say of this, Minister?" they looked at the man who stood in the middle of the conference room.

"I have nothing to say," the man said as he faced the 46 wise-men the king had chosen to look after the world. "The king is ill and is still unable to fulfill duties as king of Soul Society," he announced. A few of the men slammed their fists on the table while some stood on their feet.

"That was what you said 500 years ago!" they exclaimed, "What kind of disease that have the king caught that is incurable for half a millennium!?"

"That is confidential information," the minister said.

"Tch!" they gave up interrogating the loyal man.

XXXXX

"It's calm here," the minister commented to himself and sighed, "I wish the king is safe."

"Kochi(1)! Kochi! Hayaku(2)!" he heard a cheerful voice echoed as he walked down the clean street of Sereitei.

"O-nee-sama(3)! Hayaku!" Misaki laughed as she ran on her wooden slippers down the street. She turned her head back to see her sister, Rukia, catching up. She waved to her and Rukia returned the wave with a smile.

"Ah!" Misaki exclaimed when she crashed into someone on the streets. She landed in a heap on top on of the man. She immediately got off and apologized. The minister stared at the young girl with wide eyes, "Hime-sama(4)!"

"Hontou ni sumimasen deshita!(5)" Misaki did not hear him and kept apologizing to the man, who still sat on the floor.

"Hora(6)! I told you not to run around," Rukia came up beside her, "I apologize for her rudeness, sir."

"It's alright," he recomposed himself and got up with Misaki's aid. "Young souls should be free to do as they wish. To run when they want to run and fly whenever they want."

"Can Misaki fly too?" Misaki beamed at him.

'This person really is…,' his mind said as his mouth spoke, "Of course!"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia introduced herself and Misaki, "This is my sister, Misaki."

"I'm Kando Tetsuya," the minister returned. His doubts were overwhelming his thoughts as new information were fed to his mind. His conclusions weren't matched with the information he gained through their few minutes-long conversation.

"You have a very adorable sister," he commented to further their conversation.

"Yes," Rukia agreed, "She was adopted into the Kuchiki family a month ago."

"I see," he finally got the information that fits into his theory. He smiled at both the sisters, "Well, take good care of each other then. I have to be off."

"Kando Tetsuya," Misaki mumbled, "Where did I hear that name before?"

XXXXX

"Kando Tetsuya?" Byakuya repeated. He knew of the name. Kando Tetsuya was not just a loyal minister to the king of Soul Society but also an advisor and caretaker. What troubled Byakuya now was the reason he was here to meet him, "Alright, call him in."

"Kuchiki-dono(7)," the middle-aged man bowed before him, "I've come with a request."

"Speak," he ordered.

"It's about Misaki-sama," he began, "Please take good care of her."

"Misaki?" Byakuya questioned, "Are you related to her?" In his mind, the reports he received earlier and the purpose of the minister's visit came to a conclusion.

"No," Tetsuya said, "I just want Misaki-sama to be taken good care of."

"Why are you here?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be with the king?" The minister became silent. He knew it would be risky to tell the head of the Kuchiki family as he was a knowledgeable man and should not be taken lightly. However, the place where his master had landed left him no choice and now he did not know if he should tell the truth or kept on hiding the truth.

"The king…" he began, "Has gone on a journey."

"You do realize that Central 46 is refusing to govern Soul Society without the proof of the king's presence," Byakuya told him, "And I have heard rumours of the king vanishing from the barrier surrounding the palace without a trace. They are now searching for the king in Soul Society and in the real world."

"Are you implying that the king will be found soon?" he asked, "That's impossible."

"I do not suspect you to be aiding the king's escape," Byakuya said, "But what made you so sure that the king will not be found? Or are you trying to tell me that the king had gone to Hueco Muendo?"

"The king will never step into that dark realm!" Tetsuya said defensively.

"So the king changed his appearance," Byakuya concluded. The man who sat in front of him was silent. Suddenly, everything clicked, or almost clicked in Byakuya's mind. "It can't be," he mumbled as Misaki smiled to him in his mind.

He had heard it from the Misaki's tutor. He had her analyze Misaki's personality as she taught the young soul and her possible background. Hitomi had deducted that Misaki already had prior education before she met her and it was much more in depth than the current textbook she was teaching her student. She said that Misaki must have been brought up in nobility's house to be so gentle and well-mannered.

Tetsuya saw the unconfirmed truth written on Byakuya's shocked face when he managed to solve the hint he himself gave and from the outside reports. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for a miracle.

"Are you trying to tell me that Misaki is the king!?" Byakuya asked.

"No, Kuchiki-dono," Tetsuya said, "I'm only requesting that you take good care of Misaki-sama."

"You came to tell me the truth but not directly," Byakuya said sternly, "Confirm my doubt."

"Yes," was the reply after a long silence.

"Iyaa(8)!! Please let me go!" came a voice from the other end of the house's garden. When both Byakuya and Tetsuya reached the scene, they saw the royal palace's soldiers taking Misaki a captive. Dressed in red clothes with protective steel and bamboo armor and helmets, the samurais held the struggling girl. No servants were seen at the site as they were too frightened to even appear before the royal guards.

"Stop," Byakuya's commanding voice stopped them. Misaki looked at her elder brother from her position. She was slung over a samurai's shoulder with her hands and feet bound. "What reason do you have to take my sister a captive without my knowledge?" he demanded.

"It is an order from the general," one of the soldiers took out a scroll, "It's a warrant to search and catch every soul that has appeared in Soul Society within a two months period. We are to interrogate every soul until we find the king."

"Running a full-scale search like this will only cause an unnecessary uproar in Soul Society!" Tetsuya said to them.

"It is the general's command," they replied.

"O-nii-sama(9)!" Misaki looked helplessly at him. Byakuya stared coldly back.

"Take her away," Byakuya told them as he turned away, "I expect a swift return from the interrogation."

"O-nii-sama…" Misaki's eyes glimmered with tears. Tetsuya stared wide eyed at the captain. Even though he knew of the child's identity, Byakuya was still cold and distant. He couldn't see through the calm mask the captain always wore. He wondered what was going on in his mind when he allowed the samurais to take the king away.

"He said 'let her go'," one of the samurais said as soon as he closed the communication line between him and the general. "I suppose the Kuchiki family do have some powers," he commented. Tetsuya raised an eyebrow and watched the retreating captain's back.

"Very well," he said as he set Misaki on the ground and left without untying her. The garden was silent when they left. Misaki tried to undo the knots on her hands and feet but her eyes were blurred with tears that she ended up tightening the knots that were done. Not a sob escaped her, only her tears flowed.

A pair of large and warm hand held Misaki's and she stopped struggling out of the knots. She looked up but could only discern a man with dark grey hair, who wore white and grey clothes. Tetsuya smiled at his master as she cried on him when he had undone her ties. Byakuya was relieved to see that they had abandoned Misaki from their search but he too wished that he was the one comforting Misaki now.

"O-nii-sama!" he heard before a small figure held his hand. He looked down at his sister. Her frightened wet eyes softened his heart and he squeezed the small hand gently.

"Arigatou(10)," Misaki said, her voice quivering from her earlier fear.

"_You know, Tetsuya-san,"_ a thoughtful voice echoed in his mind of a conversation they once had,_ "I've been wondering. It would be better if I had an elder brother or an elder sister."_

"_Why?"_ he asked the girl who was half-asleep on the futon(11),_ "So you could not take up this position?"_

Misaki shook her head slightly before she answered, _"So I could depend on them. I've never really depended on anyone else except you.__ Did I always depend on you before I lost my memories too?__"_

"Kuchiki-dono," Tetsuya called and bowed to him, "From now on, please, take care of Misaki-sama."

"Misaki is already apart of my family," Byakuya said, "How I take care of her is none of your concern."

"Thank you," he smiled as he began to understand the emotions the cold captain had for his siblings. A brother and a sister who cares for the younger one, it was what his master had wished for. He chuckled as he knew that the elder brother would be someone very hard for the little master to understand.

Days passed and things had gone back to how it was before the abrupt near-kidnapping of Misaki from her room. Misaki seemed to have gotten over the fear after a few pieces of colourful sweet cakes Byakuya ordered the servants to make. Rukia kept an eye on Misaki after she heard the news and Byakuya told no one of Misaki's true identity.

He knew she was special ever since he saw her eyes. Her blue eyes reminded him of the freedom in the sky and the green, of the gentleness of nature. He had never come across anyone in his long years of living in Soul Society that had the same eyes. He wanted to protect her with everything that he had, as he would do to Rukia but he never wanted to show others his weakness, for a warrior should not let emotions become a weakness.

In the end, his emotions would get the better of him and he knew he would be defeated in a battle when his emotions were in questioned. He swore that he will not get any closer to anyone as he had to Hisana so that he will never be defeated but Rukia's appearance was beginning to change things. When Misaki came into the picture, things had begun to take a steady turn, perhaps for good or the other way round.

"O-nee-sama, just one bite," Misaki pleaded as her small hands held a pink coloured cake up to Rukia's mouth. Rukia shut her lips and shook her head. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaase?" she came again with innocent puppy eyes. Rukia sighed in defeat when Misaki pleaded so dangerously cute. She took a bite of the cake and frowned.

"That's too sweet!" she complained. Misaki pouted at the remark.

"But it's delicious!" she fought back.

"No, it's too sweet!" Rukia repeated, "You'll get cavities soon!"

"No I won't!" Misaki pouted and smiled with all her perfect white teeth intact at her elder sister. Rukia laughed at the convincing gesture.

"Ah! I see something!" Rukia exclaimed. Misaki shrieked and clasped her mouth. "I saw something pink on your teeth! It's just the cakes," she continued with a laugh. Misaki whined before she continued nibbling her cake. Byakuya smiled faintly as he heard the short conversation on his way out of the house.

XXXXX

"No sign of the king!" a samurai reported to the general. The young man acknowledged his men and stood up. Tying the katana12 to his side, he walked out of his office into the light. Dressed in an armed suit, the general made his way to the barrier. His two lieutenants followed closely behind him. He pondered how they could find the king if he was the only one who ever saw the king herself and now it had come down to the only choice, to go out and search for her himself.

He knew of the invasion by an Arrancar five hundred years earlier. There was no commotion about it though. Only the minister and he knew of it. He couldn't forgive himself for allowing a dark creature to step into the holy ground of the soul's world and worst, to touch the purest of all souls. He remembered how she sat stoned to the floor in fear of the creature before her. He managed fend it off as soon as he came to her rescue but it was too late as it had already cast a curse on the king.

The king recovered from the shock of the event as soon as it disappeared but became frantic as if possessed by something. He saw the young king with long dark hair flowing down behind her down to the floor as he sat before her to protect her. She was writing furiously on papers with a brush. Even the curtain could not hide her frowned face as her soft complexion shone when the light from a nearby candle lit her face. A sweet young soul that didn't look older than seven years old, that was what he concluded as he studied her.

When the news of her disappearance reached him, he had already commanded a full-scale search regardless of the consequences. The world outside the barrier was no place for a pure soul such as her to tread on. However, at the same time, he could not tell his men how the king looked like for the sake of secrecy for the royalties. In his heart, he was willing to give anything in exchange for her safety because she was the only one that he had left.

1 Kochi – this way

2 Hayaku – hurry up

3 O-nee-sama – Big sister (in an honourable way)

4 Hime-sama – 'Your Highness' for a princess but in this case……;

5 Hontou ni sumimasen deshita – I'm really sorry

6 Hora – see

7 -dono – a suffix used for honorary purposes

8 Iya – no

9 O-nii-sama – Big brother (in an honourable way)

10 Arigatou – thank you

11 Futon – Japanese mattress

12 Katana – Japanese sword


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy the next chapter of Bond of Innocence XD I'll be uploading the rest of the chapter in the next minute so sit tight and enjoy! Thanks for reading!

**Bond of Innocence**

Chapter 5

"Suzumura-taisho(1)," a young samurai bowed to him, "Please have a safe trip." He then opened a small opening in the barrier for the tall general to pass. Kenichi, a young man with sky blue eyes and dark hair took a deep breath before he began his journey through the dirty streets of Rukongai. Strange stares were thrown at him as he was still in his dark blue armed suit, and some had even vanished at the sight of him. Windows and doors were closed before he could even see it.

"Why is the Soul Society King so useless?" a drunk rambled in an alley, "If he's king, he should have done something about the dirty Rukongai already. I heard Rukongai wasn't like that before Court 46 was formed. The useless king abandoned his duties!" Hearing that, Kenichi fumed in the inside for an unknown reason. He knew she was a far better ruler than any that he had known in history. Perhaps she only needed more time. 

Following a faint but very gentle reiatsu(2), Kenichi found himself walking in the organized Sereitei district of the Soul Society. He still drew stares from the shinigami(3) he saw but he kept his mission in his mind. He stopped when the aura he sensed hours ago began to shift. It wasn't shunpo(4) but just an ordinary run. He wasn't surprised that an ordinary run could confuse his senses for he knew it was due to her faint aura. He stood in the middle of the street and focused. It took him a long minute to get the aura back in his senses but it was because she had come very close to him. 

"O-nii-san(5)," a voice called. Kenichi opened his eyes to see a little girl standing beside him with concern written all over her face. The eyes immediately separated her from the other souls and he felt as if he had seen those eyes somewhere in his lost memory. "Daijoubu?(6)" she asked. Her ponytails followed the pull of gravity as she cocked her head to the side. 

"Hai(7)," he answered but he could not recognize the girl before him. Dress in a pink kimono with yellow obi and walking in a pair of clogs, it didn't fit the description of a king. 'She looked similar but it isn't her,' he thought, 'But the reiatsu is from her. What is the meaning of this?'

"Yokatta(8)," Misaki replied and took two steps away from him before turning to him with a smile, "O-nii-san, you'd better get back home soon. It's dusk already." Kenichi stood dumbfounded at the advice but he woke up when she said, "I'm Misaki by the way, Kuchiki Misaki." 

He waved goodbye to her as she ran back. He still had his doubts but he chose to follow her. He saw her walking for a moment and then she would start skipping to a song she hummed. The carefree attitude added doubts into Kenichi's mind but she looked too much like the king he saw only once. The king was serious and calm unlike the child he saw before him. Turning a corner, he saw Misaki entered an estate.

"Kisama(9)," a deep voice called. Kenichi turned to see a captain behind him. He was a tall man with fair complexion and dark hair. A scarf was wrapped around his neck. He had piercing gaze from his grey eyes that told Kenichi that he wasn't someone to be taken lightly. 

"What is a General doing here?" Byakuya asked sternly. 

"What I do is none of your concern," Kenichi replied with the same sternness in his voice. 

"It does when the person you followed happened to be someone from my house," came the reply.

"Kuchiki-taichou(10)," Kenichi addressed him, "It was that girl who caused trouble the other day, was it not?"

"It was the samurai under Suzumura-taisho's command who caused the trouble," Byakuya answered. 

"Then answer me now, who is she?" both men locked eyes. The sternness streamed from one to another and their voices did not falter. 

"I have no reason to answer you," he replied. 

"Kisama–" Kenichi said between gritted teeth as he sheathed his katana(11) in a flash and charged at Byakuya. The captain countered it with a shunpo and got out of his reach. Kenichi too flash stepped and both men's katana met. 

"O-nii-sama(5)!" a voice screamed and they stopped to look at the entrance of the estate. A young girl and an older young lady stood in front of the door. The younger one looked worried and Kenichi's hold on his katana loosened. It was the exact same face he had seen on the king. 

'I've found her,' he said in his mind, 'But…' He couldn't find the courage to bring her back. The carefree-ness that he just saw, it stopped him. 

"Don't hurt my O-nii-sama, please?" Misaki begged him with tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. 

"I came with a mission on my mind," he hardened his will, "I came to search for the king who ran away and I've found Hime-sama(12)." 

"Who?" Rukia asked as she did not know the reason behind the commotion when Misaki almost got carried away from her room. 

"Rukia," Byakuya called, "Take Misaki and get in the house."

"Hai, Nii-sama(5)," Rukia obliged and pulled the unwilling girl back into the house. 

"So, it's true," Kenichi muttered as he tightened his grip on his katana. "Hime-sama was here all along, I have to bring Hime-sama back!" A push between them separated them and they stood facing each other.

"She's a member of my family," came the reply from Byakuya, "She's not going anywhere."

"So, you knew," the general said, "That'd make the discussion easier." 

"King or no, she's still family," Byakuya said.

"There's so such bonds as family in Soul Society," Kenichi said, "It's too weak a bond!"

"Perhaps that is the thought of a soul who hasn't a family, make-believe or no," Byakuya countered. Deep inside, he knew that even though a family wasn't related by blood, they could be connected by words, thoughts and most importantly by feelings. They might not be there from the beginning, but he learned that feelings grow with time. 

"I am in charge of the king's safety and I deem Sereitei to be unsafe for her!" he said, "The king is the most important existence in Soul Society. I will not allow Hime-sama to be harmed in any way." With that, he charged towards the calm captain.

"Suzumura-dono(13)!" Tetsuya stopped them. Kenichi stopped midway and stared at the minister. 

"Kando-dono!?" Kenichi exclaimed, "Why are you here!?" 

"I sensed you," he answered, "You've caused trouble for the Kuchiki family once, I'd advise you to not bring anymore trouble to them." 

"Aren't you as worried as I am about the king?" the general asked, "I've found her!"

"I suppose that is good for you," Tetsuya said, "But not for her."

"What do you mean?" Kenichi asked, his mind spinning in its own dimension, "Misaki is–"

"Misaki!?" the minister exclaimed, "How did you know her name!?" 

"I…don't know," he said but he remembered the girl telling him her name a while back, "She told me."

"You haven't addressed her by her name till a moment ago," Byakuya told him. 

"_Ken-nii!"_a voice rang in his mind, "I'm her–!!" 

At that moment, howls echoed in the air. Everyone in Sereitei and Rukongai heard it and looked up at the darkening orange sky. The sky cracked and Hollows and Menos Grande poured into the soul's world. Gasps and screams were in the air as more and more dark creatures venture and devour souls in its path. A painful scream of a young child pierced the echoing howls as a darker being from the other world entered Soul Society.

"Misaki!" Rukia exclaimed as her sister cowered on the ground in fear, clutching her sides, curling into a ball. "Call for help!!" she ordered the servants, who were still shocked of the invading Hollows. The faded golden aura surrounding Misaki began to intensify and sealed her consciousness within the golden barrier.

"Misaki!" Kenichi came barging into the house searching for the girl. Byakuya flash stepped and stood before him with a cold stare. "Get out of the way!" he shouted and flash stepped to Misaki's side. Rukia glared at him and hugged the young soul close to her. Kenichi ignored her as he got down on one knee and stroke the side of her face.

"I'm here," he said gently, "O-nii-chan(5) is here."

"What!?" Tetsuya exclaimed. Rukia gasped and Byakuya stared at the young general. 

"Before my memory is sealed again, let me tell you this," Kenichi began, his voice calm and commanding, "I'm Misaki's blood brother. There were incidents that happened in the past that made us this way." 

"Nii-sama!" Rukia called to her brother, "The Hollows!!" Everyone turned to see the sky filled with dark creatures with white masks advancing towards them. 

"They're here for Misaki," Kenichi told them, "An Arrancar is after her."

"That same Arrancar?" Tetsuya asked. His doubt was confirmed when Kenichi nodded solemnly before looking at Byakuya. 

"I get the impression that you have adopted my sister?" he asked. Byakuya narrowed his eyes as he glared at Kenichi, who seemed to have changed from the first minute they met. "Then I must request you to take care of my sister in my stead," he continued with a bow.

"Why do you risk your life to protect her?" Byakuya asked. 

"Misaki is the only sister that I have," he answered, "And I love her. Besides, this world needs a king."

"Suzu–" Tetsuya stopped, "Kenichi-sama(14). When everything's over, please tell us about the past." Kenichi did not answer. He only looked at the minister and then at the unconscious Misaki before he left. 

'Just some luck, Ken-nii,' he heard Misaki's voice in his mind and felt her warm hand on his as he grasped his katana, 'Iterashiyai(15).' Kenichi turned back to look at his sister, who was still unconscious in the arms of her protective sister. He smiled and whispered, "Ite kuru(16)." Then, he vanished.

"Misaki," Rukia called gently as the younger girl slowly stirred awake. Misaki looked up at the elder sister. Confusion was clearly written in her eyes. Both Byakuya and Tetsuya looked at the young king.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up. The wooden alarm of Sereitei was heard echoing in the air and shadows could be seen flashing from one rooftop to another and hurried footsteps were heard in the streets. "What's happening?" Misaki asked as she heard the commotion around her. 

"Both of you, stay here and don't go anywhere," Byakuya told his sisters. He unsheathed his zanpaktou(17) and looked towards the crack where their enemy was trying to emerge. 

"O-nii-sama!" Misaki called him as she reached for his hand. He turned back to look at her, "Just some luck, iterashiyai(15)."

"Ite kuru(16)," he replied and left. Tetsuya watched the captain disappeared towards the Arrancar as fast as Kenichi did. He involuntarily stayed behind, knowing he would not be able to aid them in this battle. He decided to buy the shinigami time if the Arrancar managed to break through their defenses. How would he do it, he had yet to come up with a plan. 

It didn't take long for the Arrancar to make its way into the soul world. As soon as it flew in the skies, it sniffed for a very special smell, for the purest of all soul. It sniggered as it flapped its torn grey wings, feathers fell down the streets trailing its route towards its prey. 

Kenichi stood on a rooftop, waiting for its approach. Byakuya appeared on the building next to him a few seconds later. The winged creature slowed down as it saw the two defenders. One, dressed in dark blue armour, which he recognized and the other, dressed in a black shinigami clothes with a white overcoat and a white scarf around his neck, which he did not recognize nor pay any attention to.

"Halt, you demon!" Kenichi said, "You shall not tread further on this land. Be gone!" 

"I'm only here for a feast," it replied with a humanly voice. Byakuya saw the Arrancar as it landed on a nearby building. It had a humanly body of a man, clothed but they looked worn, just like his grey wings. It looked as though it had been through numerous battles over the years. His face was covered by a mask that hid his eyes in its shadow. Byakuya watched as the Arrancar reached up and removed the mask, revealing a handsome face of a man. His short brown hair glided with the wind as his malicious green eyes pierced everything that he sees. 

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Kenichi said, "After this ends, we'll settle our earlier dispute." 

Byakuya did not reply but in his mind, everything he learnt was beginning to take form. Kenichi's earlier words began to make sense to him now. Something must have blocked his memories about his past. Byakuya felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of Misaki having a blood brother but he shook it aside, knowing the seriousness of the danger at hand.

"I want that little king's soul!" the Arrancar exclaimed and pointed his claws towards the direction where Misaki watched from a safe distance. 

"O-nee-chan(18), they'll be alright, right?" Misaki asked as she held her sister's hand.

"They'll come back, safely," Rukia answered with a gentle smile, "I'm sure of it."

For an Arrancar of human size, he possessed enormous strength. He easily forced the general back and slammed him into the nearby wall. Byakuya was unfazed by the impact his temporary partner received and he quickly launched his own attacks. Disintegrating his zanpaktou into tiny blades that resembles the pink blossoms, he assaulted the winged Arrancar. The enemy suddenly vanished from his sight and his Senbon Zakura(19) hit thin air. 

'Shunpo!?' Byakuya thought, 'No, it's faster than that.' 

"You smell delicious too," a voice whispered into Byakuya's ear and he quickly stepped away from him. "Shall I feast on you two guardians as well?" he taunted as Kenichi regained his fighting stance. "That's good!" he licked his dry lips and shouted, "Are there anymore guardians who'd give their lives?" 

"Don't get too confident!" Kenichi told him. "You have me to deal with first!" 

"On second thought," he replied, "It'll take too much time to take care of you two and my time here is limited. Then I'll just…" he trailed off and looked at the two men from the corner of his eye. In a split second, he dived into the space between them and reached out for Misaki. "…go for her instead," was what both of them heard as the Arrancar flew passed them.

Tetsuya stood before his young master and Rukia followed suit with her zanpaktou drawn. With a brush of his hand, both the last defending guardians were thrown aside and left Misaki vulnerable to the oncoming enemy. The Arrancar's hand reached for her and in her traumatized state, she remembered experiencing the same moment. 

"Aki-nii!!" she screamed as she shut her eyes. 

1 Taisho – General

2 Reiatsu – spiritual force

3 Shinigami – Soul Reaper

4 Shunpo – Flash Step

5 O-nii-san/-sama/-chan – Big Brother

6 Daijoubu? – Are you alright?

7 Hai – Yes

8 Yokatta – Thank goodness

9 Kisama – you ; 

10 Taichou – captain

11 Katana – Japanese sword

12 Hime-sama – Her Highness

13 –dono – an honorary suffix 

14 –sama – an honorary suffix

15 Iterashiyai – Have a safe trip

16 Ite kuru – I'm going now

17 Zanpaktou – Soul Cutter

18 O-nee-chan – Big Sister

19 Senbon Zakura – 1000 Cherry Blossom 


	6. Chapter 6

Bond of Innocence

**Bond of Innocence**

Chapter 6

I still remember the day she was born. Everyone was excited about her birth, Father, Mother, my brother and I too. Father had told us that it will be our duty as twin brothers to protect our new sister. How he knew our new family member was a she eluded us but we obeyed. We were of the first few persons to look at our sister minutes after she was born. I held her in my arms and she curled up silently in my embrace and so did she in Kenichi's. 

However, the good news took a wrong turn and the news of the suffering of our Mother came to us as we cherished our first minutes with our newborn sister. She held the infant and gave her a mother's blessing before she passed on. Father seemed as if he had foreseen her death as he wasn't as sullen unlike the rest of us, who were shocked of the death. 

Ever since then, both Kenichi and I had been by her side. We were there to hold her hands when we walked together and both of us would be there to catch her before she falls. Believe it or not, the first word that she ever said was "Nii(1)" and she was able to say "O-nii-chan" rather clumsily in the next minute and she was barely three months old. 

We taught her everything Father and Mother had taught us, except the skills of a warrior as Father had forbid any girls in the palace to take up arms. Misaki wasn't happy about it but we often showed our moves to her and we were sure she caught some of it in her bright mind. 

Time flew by us and day by day, Misaki grew older and, we had to admit, more beautiful. Some say she was the splitting image of our mother. She had Mother's pale smooth skin and long black hair and with a set of the most sparkly eyes we had ever seen. Though it was unusual to own such eyes, the shine from her blue and green eyes drew interest in most who looked into her eyes. Always donning her elaborate yellow kimono with a sophisticated hairdo, she looked like a younger version of our mother. 

Just like our mother, she was full of life and dignity yet she was humble and graceful. Always greeting everyone with a heart-felt smile, she could touch the hearts of most people. We were there as she grew older until she turned five. Something festered inside me and I began to feel amiss. It was then that I sought out the answer to it. Before I could control myself, I realized that it was jealousy that had stirred in me.

At the age of twenty-one, one of us will be named as Father's successor but he made no announcement of the sort. Kenichi was born minutes before me and he rightly deserved the throne but I was of the same age as him though our looks differed. I sought for more power and I was ensnared by the darkness in my heart. It carried me away from the two siblings that I loved the most.

I watched helplessly through my own eyes as my body moved on its own accord. The darker side of me took Kenichi far away from Misaki and put a curse on him. He was to never remember his past as long as he was within the time space Misaki resides. If they were separated, he'd recall back his memory and of my doings.

In desperate obsession of the throne, the darker side of me had taken actions on its own when Father announced Misaki as his successor days after Kenichi's disappearance. I was not mention at all as I lurked in the shadows of the palace, listening through walls and watching in the darkness. 

I remembered seeing Misaki sitting on the throne two years later, her face downcast and her shoulders slumped. In her hands were two identical paper folded swan that Kenichi and I made for her before it all began. I reached for her to comfort her but instead, a hand with claws reached out. She looked up at me with tearful eyes.

"Aki-nii!" she called me as her eyes bore into mine. How she could recognize me in my demon form eluded me but I felt relieved and contented of the fact. I called her back but the words that escaped me then were harsh.

"Kill!" I heard myself saying but it wasn't what I had wanted to say. 

"Aki-nii!" she cried to me, "Where have you been? Ken-nii is missing! He was looking for you." 

"Aki-nii! Please come back," Misaki's tears rolled down. Her hands reached out for mine but my own clawed hands reached for her forehead. She closed her eyes as I tried to stop myself from cursing her but to no avail. What curse had I put on my own sister, I did not know until my other half spoke to her. 

"Everything you hold precious will ceased to be so, day by day," I heard myself said. How did the darkness searched my memory? How did it know her memories were the most precious to her? I couldn't protect my sister, that much I knew and regret. 

Now…I had gathered enough strength to hold it back for a few moments. Just enough time to tell Misaki something I had wanted to tell her when I knew the darkness had completely taken over my body.

XXXXX

"Please, stop my time," Akira said to Misaki as his warm arms embrace the girl. Misaki looked up at the man who wanted to kill her a moment ago. For a stranger who was an Arrancar, he felt warm and safe. "Misaki," he called as moments of her life started to fill her small body. 

"I can't do it," she replied as s tear slipped down. Akira squeezed his sister's shoulder tighter and begged her again. "Gomen nasai(2), Aki-nii," was all Misaki could say, "I can't do it."

"If I do it, I'll never be able to see Aki-nii again," Misaki said, "Ken-nii too feels the same."

"If I live, both of you will be harmed," Akira said, "I can't let that happen again."

"Aki-nii's absence is hurt enough," she told him and he gasped, "Aki-nii, come home to us."

"I want to stay with you and Kenichi," Akira said as he released his sister from his embrace. Kenichi sat beside them knowing they needed him as their eldest brother. 

"Me too," Misaki smiled sadly at her brothers as soft wind began to blow around the three of them. Rukia, Byakuya and Tetsuya stood aside, watching Misaki release her power. She held both her brothers hands, who in turn their held each other's. The wind took on a pale golden colour and its speed increased. Akira's hold on his siblings' hand tightened. They returned a gentle squeeze as they knew the turmoil inside him. 

"It's the Purification!" Tetsuya exclaimed, "Not all who possess the power of Time have enough power to perform this!" Byakuya saw the pain in Misaki's face that came and go in split-second. 

"Nii-sama," Rukia called his brother when she realized that she saw the same thing he saw. Byakuya was silent as he knew the reason Misaki was willing to take the risk. 

"Misaki-sama! Please stop!" Tetsuya called but the wind barrier did not allow his voice to go through. "You'll die!" he shouted. Rukia gasped but Byakuya was unfazed. Misaki closed her eyes and her brothers followed suit. A clear voice swirl with the wind and Akira's struggle was clearly seen. 

"Stop it!" the darkness in Akira screamed, "You owe me your soul!" He tried to pounce on the singing Misaki but their hands were linked by a third party, thus immobilizing him. "NO!!" he screamed as the wind brought him away. 

Akira was unconscious as soon as the evil spirit left his body. Kenichi caught his younger twin before he fell to the floor. Misaki crawled to his brothers and smiled. Kenichi smiled at Misaki as he laid his brother's head onto his lap. Their little sister brushed the brown locks from Akira's serene face and giggled. 

"That's a relief," Tetsuya heaved, "I thought Misaki-sama was going to die as soon as the Purification ended." 

Byakuya looked up at the sound of a scream in the air. Kenichi looked at his sister but within a split-second, she was no longer there. A strong gust of wind had swept Misaki away right before his eyes. He looked at his sister in horror. Someone was holding his sister. Who was it? 

"The wind, it came back!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he watched the two figures struggling in the air.

"O-nii-sama!" Misaki called him. Byakuya looked at her. "O-nii-sama, let me go," Misaki told him but her tears betrayed her words. 

"Who's going to abandon you when you put on that face?" Byakuya asked her as he manipulated his Senbon Zakura to protect them from the fierce wind. One of his blades left the formation and the wind enveloped it. 

"I wanted to be saved," she replied, "But if I am to be saved, someone will die. I don't want anyone to die." 

"And you're fine with dying by yourself?" he scolded. Misaki cowered in his arms. 

"Demo(3)," Misaki began, "If you leave, Rukia-nee-sama will be alone."

"……" Byakuya had no words to say to her. 

"You won't be able to stand by her when she needs you," Misaki continued, "I felt you. You are distant but you were always there whenever we need you. I felt you that way but you won't admit it, will you?" 

"Do you believe in me?" Byakuya changed the subject and took off his scarf. Misaki nodded and looked on without a word. "Hold on to me," he ordered and Misaki circled her arms around his neck. A warm hand was pressed on her back, protectively, making sure she will never let go. 

Disintegrating his barrier from the bottom left side, Byakuya threw his scarf upwards and let gravity took their bodies to the ground. Just as Byakuya had predicted, the wind chased after his scarf and was satisfied that it had caught a prey. Placing both his arms around his sister, he landed on his feet in the gardens of his estate. 

"Arigatou gozaimasu(4), O-nii-sama," Misaki thanked him when he set her on her feet.

"Misaki-sama!" Tetsuya ran to them, "Are you alright!?" 

"Hai(5)," Misaki faced him with a smile.

_"Nii-sama saved Misaki," _Rukia stared in astonishment at her younger sister. 

"I found a reason to live!" she declared happily. Meanwhile, Akira had regained his consciousness although his sight was still hazy but he pulled Kenichi who was by his side when he noticed a gust of brown wind coming towards Misaki from the open space on her left. It was too late for anyone to do anything by then.

"MISAKI!" he shouted. Misaki screamed and turned away from the wind just as it was about to hit her. It encircled her and blocked all means of penetrating the wind barrier. Little by little, the wind cut her clothes until her skin were exposed and drew her blood. She shut her eyes in pain.

"_No,_" she whispered in her mind, "_I've just found a reason to live. Together with my three brothers and a sister, I want to live happily with them. I want to…give all the souls the peace and happiness they deserve._"

"_Then do it,_" a voice said to her, "_You have passed the test. Your love was proved and now your courage and will are proved. May you lead this world to glory._" 

The strong dark wind slowly turned clear and gentle. The wind still held the young soul in the air but her cuts were healed by the same wind that had hurt her. The closed eyes that told of the pain now were calm. Holding out her hand, she summoned the wind to surround Akira and his vision instantly cleared and his pain, vanished. Seconds later, everyone in the estate were wrapped in a warm breeze that healed all their wounds. The wind gently grew bigger and enveloped everyone it touched in Soul Society. 

"_I guess this is what I can do for now,_" Misaki thought, "_I need to train myself more._"

"Misaki!" Rukia rushed to her sister as soon as she noticed that Misaki was tired and swayed slightly in the wind. Just as the wind stopped, Misaki fell into Rukia's arms. 

"O-nee-chan," was all she said before she fell asleep.

1 Nii ( comes from aniki? ) – elder brother

2 Gomen nasai – I'm sorry

3 Demo – but 

4 Arigatou gozaimasu – thank you

5 Hai – yes 


	7. Chapter 7 End

Bond of Innocence

**Bond of Innocence**

Chapter 7

Waking up in her room, Misaki saw that Byakuya had fell asleep in a sitting position by the door while her two twin brothers slept on both side of her futon. Tetsuya too was asleep at a corner of her room, with his arms crossed on his chest. 

"O-nee-chan?" Misaki sat up when she realized that someone was missing. Silently, she stood up but she realized that her legs were weak. Misaki dismissed it as a numb sensation after waking up and tiptoed to the door. Once there, she saw her sister looking up at a bright star. Misaki slowly lowered herself to the ground and stood beside Rukia. Byakuya listened to their conversation while pretending to be asleep. 

"They say," Rukia began, "If you wish on the brightest star in the night, your wish will come true." 

"What did you wished for?" Misaki asked.

"That you will wake up," she replied, "Looks like it came true." 

"And your other wishes?" the younger sister probed. Rukia looked uncertain but she answered anyway.

"I once wished for someone to depend on," Rukia looked at her feet, "The next day, I met Nii-sama and was adopted right away." 

"Yokatta desu ne(1)," Misaki smiled at her. Rukia nodded. Silence ensued between the sisters.

"I found a reason to live," Misaki said, "I never realized it but I've been king because it was my duty. It was my duty to protect everyone and to balance the peace in this world." 

"You never wanted to be king?" Rukia turned to her little sister who stood a little below her shoulders. Misaki shook her head and closed her eyes. 

"But now I want to be one," she held her clasped hands to her chest, "I found a reason to live…as a king."

Misaki opened her eyes and looked up at the full moon with her blue and green eyes, "I want to bring happiness and peace to everyone here. Everyone deserves it." 

"And I'll be here for you," Rukia said as she hugged the girl, "I'll be a place where happiness and peace always awaits you. I'll be your home." 

"Arigatou(2)," Misaki returned the embrace. The three bothers looked on with a smile on their faces. Tetsuya was still asleep due to the stress he put onto his soul earlier. 

Misaki smiled although she knew she will have to return to the palace. She knew that she will miss this part of the world she governs but it was necessary for her to leave. Her two brothers were by her side and they will always be. Tetsuya will be there to help too. 

They waited for the chants to finish as the shinigami prepared the channel for them to return to another dimension of the soul world. Misaki looked at the family who had adopted her. She knew she loved her elder brother and that he too loved the two of his sisters. 

"O-nii-chan," Misaki called out to Byakuya, "Can I come to play again?" Byakuya said nothing but nodded. Misaki was dressed in her pink kimono with white sakura petals on the hem secured by yellow obi around her abdomen. Rukia smiled at her little sister. 

"Hime-sama," a guard addressed her, "The door has opened." Misaki stood looking at the glittering gate. Misaki knew once she stepped into it, she can never return as easily. She turned back to her family again, this time there were tears in her eyes. 

"O-NII-CHAN!!" she ran to Byakuya. Byakuya received his little sister in his arms warmly with a faint smile. "I don't want to go back yet!" she said. Byakuya said nothing but gently pat her head. 

"You've decided what you want to do," he said, "You shouldn't waste any time to start it." 

"Demo(3)!" she argued. 

"We'll be your home," he told her, "Come back whenever you want to take a rest." Misaki rubbed her eyes and nodded. "We'll be waiting for you," he whispered to her. 

"Misaki, the door will close soon," Akira said to her. Misaki looked up at her blood brother and nodded. 

"Jaa, mata aimashou (4)!" she forced a smile. Both Byakuya and Rukia nodded. She took one long look at them before she started towards the door. Akira held out a hand to her while Kenichi held her other hand. Seeing both of her hands being held by guardians, Byakuya was relieved to let her go. 

As soon as Misaki stepped through the door, everyone in Soul Society could feel the emptiness inside their souls. Only a handful knew why this deep feeling of emptiness was not felt before. They were used to feel empty until a certain young soul came into their empty lives. They realized that they had taken her presence for granted. 

As the minutes rolled by, most had turned from the gate and walked away. Some needed to cope with the emptiness they never realized while the others had hurts to heal. Byakuya was among the last to turn away from the lifeless gate, and so was Rukia. 

"Mata ne (5), Misaki-chan," Rukia whispered to the now grey gate and walked away, trailing behind the silent Byakuya.

Many years passed and everything was back to the way it was before a certain girl came into Soul Society. Everything went well and the world of souls was taking a slow turn to a better place. Court 46 was beginning to function better and the air in Soul Society seemed to have cleared up more than it had been.

There were strange winds going on once a month in Soul Society and only a few knew of the new phenomenon. The wind healed wounds and brought a sense of happiness as it drifted along the streets. Lost souls were also seen right after the wind had vanished. 

Gotei 13 seemed to have much more time in their hands after the Purification every month but they still had other problems to solve. Byakuya was reading his reports silently in his room back in the estate. He sighed as he signed the reports. He stopped in the midst of his signature when he sensed someone at the entrance of his estate.

"O-NEE-CHAN!! O-NII-CHAN!!" a voice shouted. Rukia rushed to the main entrance with a large smile on her face. Byakuya strode behind her and stopped at the corridor where he could see the entrance. Two sisters embraced one another as tears fall in the union. Misaki had returned. 

1 Yokatta desu ne – That's great

2 Arigatou – Thank you

3 Demo – But

4 Jaa, mata aimashou – Then, let's meet again

5 Mata ne – See you


End file.
